Electronic devices may support one or more network interfaces for communication with other electronic devices and/or one or more servers. Where an electronic device supports multiple network interfaces, the electronic device may select a particular network interface (e.g., selects WiFi over 4G) for communication with another electronic device or server via a network. Some conventional approaches may select the network interface having the highest signal strength or the network interface consuming the least amount of power. However, the network interface that has been selected according to these conventional approaches may not provide the best network interface in terms of minimizing connectivity disruptions.